In remembrance of us
by As4mi
Summary: Ruffy findet auf dem Dachboden seine Schatzkiste OS,AU, leicht ZoRu/RuZo, kann man fast auch als Freundschaft sehen


In remembrance of us

„Whoa, was ist jetzt passiert? Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?" - „Ein Stromausfall, Idiot. Wo ist die Taschenlampe?" - „Huh? Äh, ähm… keine Ahnung."

Wenn Ruffy Zorros Blick jetzt sehen könnte, würde er vielleicht Angst kriegen. Aber nur vielleicht.

Ein tiefes Seufzen. „Such du oben, ich such hier." - „Warum?" – „Weil wir sie brauchen, Dummkopf, also los jetzt" – „Ich geh ja schon"

Er guckte Zorro schmollend an, machte sich aber auf den Weg.

„Wo bist du Lampe?"

Er fand sie in einer Schublade und knipste sie gleich mal an.

„Ah, ich kann wieder sehen."

Er wollte auch schon runtergehen, als sein Blick auf eine Kiste fiel. Die Neugier ließ ihn seinen Auftrag vergessen und er öffnete sie. Vorsichtig nahm er ein paar Briefe heraus und sah dann ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch.

Fast schon bedächtig strich er über den Deckel. Er konnte jedes einzelne Zeichen, dass reliefartig eingelassen war, mit den Fingerkuppeln ertasten.

‚**TAGEBUCH**'

Shanks hatte es ihm vor ein paar Jahren mal geschenkt.

„Damit du dich später an all deine Abenteuer erinnerst"

Überaschenderweise schrieb Ruffy fast jeden Tag hinein. Er schlug eine zufällige Seite au.

‚_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_heute gab es zum Abendessen Fleisch. Zum Mittagessen auch. Deshalb war heute ein guter Tag._

_Außerdem kam heute ein neuer in die Klasse._

_Sein Name ist Zorro und er ist total cool (Und er ist der Sohn des Leiters des Dojo hier!)_

_Sanji mag ihn nicht, aber ich frage ihn morgen ob er sich in der Pause zu uns setzen will._

_Hoffentlich gibt es morgen wieder Fleisch!'_

Ruffy blätterte etwa zwei dutzend Seiten weiter.

‚_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_morgen übernachtet Zorro bei mir, das wird bestimmt total cool. Makino hat schon versprochen ganz viel Fleisch zu machen und wir werden Videospiele spielen und ganz viel essen und er wollte mir zeigen wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht (Zorro ist echt gut, er kämpft mit 3 Schwertern!!!) und dann werden wir noch mehr essen. Ich freu mich schon auf morgen!'_

_Er erinnerte sich gut an den Tag. _

Ruffy hatte es geschafft, mit dem Holzschwert zwei Lampen kaputt zu machen und ein Loch in die Wand zu schlagen. Man, was Shanks sauer. Danach haben sie die Nacht noch PlayStation gespielt und sind irgendwann in der Früh zusammen auf dem Boden eingeschlafen.

Das war vor zehn Jahren.

Lächelnd schloss er das Buch wieder und nahm einen schlicht gehaltenen Brief in die Hand. Zorro hat ihn ihm geschickt, als er für mehrere Wochen in Urlaub war.

‚_Hey Ruffy,_

_hier ist es ziemlich langweilig. Kann aber viel schlafen, niemand nörgelt rum._

_Mein Alter hat mich gestern in so ein Museum über Piraten und so geschleppt._

_Ich denke es hätte dir gefallen. Hab dir von dort auch dieses Schiff in der Flasche mitgeschickt. Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst schreiben soll, du weißt ich hasse es Briefe zu schreiben und ich hoffe du bist jetzt glücklich nach all dem Betteln und hast jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen und nervst mich nie wieder damit._

_Zorro'_

Er staunte kurz über die uncharakteristisch schöne Schrift seines Freundes und nahm dann die im Brief erwähnte Flasche hoch. Er schien mit der Taschenlampe genau drauf und prägte sich jedes Detail des Schiffes genau ein. Es hatte etwas Ähnlichkeit mit der ‚ Flying Dutchman' aus dem Film ‚Fluch der Karibik'.

Er legte die Flasche wieder in die Kiste und nahm stattdessen mehrere Fotos raus.

Das eine zeigte Shanks, Ace und ihn selbst am zwölften Geburtstag von Ace. Der Kuchen, den Makino gebacken hatte, war super lecker gewesen, aber Ace hat dann angefangen mit den Kerzen rumzuspielen und der Tisch ging in Flammen auf. Das Feuer konnten sie löschen, aber der Tisch war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Ein anderes Foto wurde in einem Vergnügungspark gemacht. Darauf waren er, Zorro, Lysop, Nami und Sanji zu sehen.

Alle mit einer Tüte Eis in der Hand. Und alle mit einem glücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Kurz danach ist Ruffy das Eis runtergefallen. Zorro hat ihm sein Eis wortlos in die Hand gedrückt.

Am Ende des Tages war allen schlecht vom vielen Achterbahn fahren.

Vielleicht könnten sie alle wieder mal irgendwohin fahren. Es wäre bestimmt wieder genau so lustig.

Das letzte Foto war vom ersten Weihnachten in der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Als sie einen Baum kaufen wollten war es schon zu spät und alle waren verkauft. Ruffy war deswegen dann ziemlich niedergeschlagen, also ging Zorro in der Nacht in den Wald und hat dort eine kleine Tanne besorgt.

Der Baum war zwar etwas verkrüppelt, aber Ruffys Meinung nach war es der schönste Weihnachtsbaum überhaupt mit dem halb improvisierten Weihnachtsschmuck (Ein Schal als Girlande, von Ruffy designte Papersterne und zu Kugeln geformte Watte)

Sein Blick fiel auf einen kaputten Regenschirm. Er war ziemlich zerfleddert vom Sturm damals. Das war an dem einen Tag als er Zorro das erste Mal –

„Ruffy, was zur Hölle treibst du da? Ich hab die Sicherungen wieder reingedrückt, wir brauchen die Lampe nicht, also beweg deinen Hintern wieder runter!" – „Ich komm ja schon!"

Grinsend legte er den Regenschirm, die Fotos, Briefe und das Tagebuch wieder in die Kiste und verstaute sie in dem Eck, in dem er sie gefunden hatte.

Einmal noch strich er über den Deckel und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

FIN


End file.
